Untitled for now
by theforeverloved
Summary: Yuki saved her. From what? He didn't know. But hey, everyone has their secrets


_**I don't really know about this story, i just got a moment of inspiration, i guess i'll see how you guys like it so it's important for you to review, so i can know whether i should keep writting.**_

_**R&R please! Hope you like the story!**_

_**Happy Reading XD**_

_**Chapter 1- **_

Yuki was walking, well more like running, home from school. It had been a normal day. The usual girls obsessed over him. But he was use to it, it was part of the day for him. He also got in a fight with Kyo. But that, he was also use to. Yuki stayed late at school for a student counsel meeting that ran late. He was drenched. Why hadn't he taken his umbrella? Oh right, it was a beautiful morning, but had clouded over by the time school was over. The rain came during the meeting and only seemed to fall harder by the minute. He looked down at his legs, running.

Then back up to see if he was remotely close to his house. He wasn't, he was a couple of blockes away from the forest. Then he stopped dead in his tracks. He stood there, looking at her.

She was as drenched as he was, maybe even more if that's possible. But unlike Yuki, she wore a lot less clothes. She was in a short jean skirt and a tight black tank top. Her short blond hair stuck to her face as she looked up at the crying sky. She was leaning against a wall.

Yuki continued to stand there. All he could think was _She's beautiful._ And she was. She was tall and thin, with a beautiful face. He could tell from where he was that she was shivering violently. She was probably going catch a horrible cold if she continued to stand there any longer in the rain without a sweater or something.

Slowly she moved her head. It wasn't until he was looking directly into her eyes did he realize she was looking at him. He was hypnotised. Her eyes were ice white. Which went nicely with her pale skin. She had one foot on the wall, which she used to kick away from it after a couple of seconds of looking at him. Yuki thought her legs looked too thin to be able to support her. And he was right, after a step she stumpled a bit. The second step was not completed, she collapsed to the cement sidewalk. Yuki ran towards her. He leaned over her, her eyes were open and looked at nothing in particular. A tear fell down her face and she closed her eyes.

"Hey? Are you ok?" He asked. She didn't answer. He frowned and shook her shoulder a bit, but no reaction. Yuki looked around. No one was around. He did the only thing he could do and picked her up bridal style. _God she's light._ Her weight matched her appearance, she was surprisingly light for a girl with her height and age. Well the age she appeared to have, which happened to be around 16, he guessed. He started running as fast as he could without shaking the girl too much.

When he reached the forest, he was forced to slow down because of the unsmooth path. Thankfully they were both a bit covered from the rain thanks to the thick treetops. He finally reached the house and stepped inside. Shigure noticed the girl yuki was carrying.

"Well well well, what have you brought home."

"I was coming home and she just...collapsed in the street. I couldn't just leave her there." Yuki explained while he set her down on the coach.

"Hm...That's odd."

"What is?"

"You held her in your arms, and you didn't transform."

"Oh yeah, i hadn't noticed that."

Both boys frowned while looking at the girl on the coach, who's eyes were still closed.

"There's no way she could be part of the curse...Is there?"

"No, not really. But there's legends about other creatures who dont make us transform. I'm not too sure they exist though. We'll have to ask her a few questions when she wakes up."

"Is that you Yuki?" Tohru came in the room and suddenly turned her eyes to the girl sleeping on the coach.

"Who's this?" She asked confused. Shigure beat Yuki to the explanation.

"Yuki found her collasped on the street and brought her here."

"Oh, that's very galant of you Yuki."

"Thank you Miss Honda"

"We also believe she's some creature that might not exist."

"You have a way of saying some things Shigure."

"Well it's true."

"What do you guys mean by that?"

"She didn't make me transform when i carried her."

"Oh? That's odd."  
"Yea, we're going to wait till she wakes up to ask her some questions."

They all went back to what they were doing before. Except Yuki, he sat next to the coach, watching the girl. He wanted to be there when she woke up. She was probably the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.


End file.
